This invention relates to an improved contact assembly of the type having an array of contacts which are held in position by at least one contact retaining element for insertion into a housing, and to a method for making such a contact assembly. Though not limited thereto, this invention has been applied successfully to contact assemblies for modular receptacles.
Modular receptacles are in widespread use, and there is an ongoing effort to provide lower cost, more reliable receptacles which can be assembled in a high speed, efficient manner. One approach of the prior art illustrated in Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,574 is to insert mold the housing for a modular receptacle around an array of contacts. This approach requires relatively complex insert molding equipment. Another approach which eliminates the need for insert molding equipment is illustrated in Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,736. In this approach, individual contacts are inserted into a pre-molded receptacle, as shown in FIGS. 7-9 of the Hughes '736 patent.
Another approach involves the use of a contact assembly which holds the preformed contacts in the desired alignment prior to assembly into a separate housing. For example, Abernethy U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,593 discloses one such contact assembly in which the contacts are wrapped around a generally U-shaped molded insulator. Paul U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,259, Dechelette U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,358, Nakazawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,595 and Abernethy U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,691 disclose other types of contact assemblies for modular receptacles. In each of these four patents, the contact assemblies include contact retaining elements which are one piece devices.
Johnston U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,283 discloses another contact assembly for a modular receptacle. In this assembly the contacts are held in position by a insulating element 74 which is molded in place across the contacts, and by two insulating plates 60, 62 which are assembled with the contacts to hold them in position.
The present invention is directed to an improved contact assembly which is reliable and inexpensive, which provides excellent true position for both ends of the contact, which is insertable with high speed, low cost assembly equipment at a very low reject level, and which can be formed with relatively simple insert molding equipment.